Business software such as enterprise resource planning (ERP) software implements business processes by modeling business data as business objects (BOs) with data exchange between the BOs. The business data provided via BOs can be accessed through mechanisms such as graphical user interfaces (GUIs), forms, and analytical reports.
Traditionally, GUIs providing access to BOs render visual representations of the BOs to convey very limited information about the attributes associated with the BOs. However, to access most of the attributes associated with the BOs, the user of the GUI has to perform additional steps such as clicking on the visual representations of the BOs, tapping on the visual representations of the BOs via a touch screen, etc. In addition, once the user accesses the attributes associated with the BOs, the user has to then perform further additional steps (again, such as clicking, tapping on a touch screen, etc.) to return to the visual representations of the BOs.